


Depression

by CharlieDogist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDogist/pseuds/CharlieDogist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam. Applies to any episode after Dean takes the Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression

I'm cracking under the pressure  
of trying to keep my shit together.

Cracks in my shell and cracks in my soul,  
but it's not the light that shines in.

Sit at home alone, sad songs in the background  
and they still don't make me whole

No laughter, no lies, but no joy or surprise.  
But that's all to be expected from this road.  
No road maps and no one to tell me which way to go.

Skid marks and swerves in the dark,  
chasing something or is something chasing me?

I don't know now and I'm not sure I'll ever be,  
but I don't know why they think they can see me.

My self is hidden and hollow, watching to see which way you'll go.  
You think you're watching me, hate to break it to anyone, but that you'll never see.

Sleepless nights and battle scars are alright,  
forget the lines to the play I'm supposed to write.

This is only going to be me, you see?


End file.
